


【德哈】He is Soooooo Cute

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 哈利·波特有个秘密 他是一个同人文写手
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	【德哈】He is Soooooo Cute

哈利·波特有个秘密。

他参与了霍格沃茨的一个地下秘密组织——D.A。

什么？不，不是Dumbledore’s Army，是Drarry’s Army。

你问Drarry是什么意思？哈利表示拒绝回答。但是，well，你们都懂的。

反正在这里，每个人都是匿名的，并且就哈利所知，除他以外，成员都是女生。组织的信息以杂志的形式悄悄传播，每周五晚上八点，新的一期就会出现在有求必应屋，留下8个银西可就可以拿走一本。不过没几个有人会以真实面貌示人，所以在这个组织里，学的最好的魔咒就是幻身咒和变形术。

刚才说了，哈利是这个组织的一员，事实上，他不仅是成员，还是一个高级骨干成员，几乎每期都会给杂志投稿，笔名“Granny Smith”，他笔下的人物心思细腻，故事百转千回，读起来荡气回肠，这为他赢得了大批粉丝。

这周五，哈利照例躲开赫敏和罗恩，披着隐形衣跑去有求必应屋拿回了最新一期杂志，回到寝室等所有人都睡了才悄悄拿出来看。

先翻到上一期的留言区，看看大家对自己的故事情节有没有什么猜测和建议，不出所料看到一片尖叫。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！太太你不能这样！好想按头啊！这两个傻子，什么时候才能开窍啊，呜呜呜。”

“完了完了完了，感觉太太要虐了呜呜呜。”

“只想知道这两个傻子最后结婚了没有！”

“太太写得太好了，太真实了，我现在看他们两个都眼泪汪汪，差点就没忍住上去一手拉一个把他们牵在一起了。”

……

哈利在床上打了个滚，摸了摸鼻子，心里酸酸地想，结婚？得了吧，这个剧情走下去，能不能在一起都不知道呢，毕竟，他所描写的剧情几乎都是来源于现实生活。

哈利·波特暗恋死对头，还把自己的生活写成了小说。梅林啊，说出来谁信啊，炸了霍格沃茨也不如这个消息劲爆。

看完评论和一直在追的故事，他随手翻了翻杂志，翻到插画区的一页，哈利突然坐了起来，仔仔细细来来回回盯着纸上的画。眼前这幅画，笔触细腻画面真实，几乎让哈利错认成一张照片。

画面上是两天前魔药课的场景，哈利面前的坩埚炸了，本应该在斜后方大声嘲笑他的斯莱特林居然跑上前抱住了他。

这个画手实在是画得太好了，几乎让哈利错认为这才是现实，仿佛当时溅在身上滚烫的魔药都被这个清冷的怀抱隔开了，他似乎还能闻到那个人身上传来的一阵阵青苹果的果香。

是的，哈利觉得冷冰冰的斯莱特林就算是怀抱也是应该是冷冷清清的，不是说温度，是气质。

画的左下角写了两个字母，DM。

DM？哈利盯着那两个字母仿佛要将它盯穿，然而不论他再怎么盯，这两个字母也不会变成他熟悉的那个字体。

哈利叹了一口气。也是，怎么可能是他，三年级纸鹤里那种儿童简笔画都不如的画风......估计又是哪个特别喜欢他的小姑娘吧。

不过......哈利举着杂志躺下了，转了转眼睛，这个场景......难道说画手本人就在这堂课上？哈利又看了一遍那两个字母。

DM，笔画华丽又流畅的花体英语，反正是哈利不认识的字体，但是一眼就能看出来主人写得十分娴熟，应该是常常写花体英文的。他在脑子里想了一遍同级的格兰芬多，完全没有人能写出这样好看的字体，所以这个画手是个......斯莱特林？！

这个想法砸在哈利的心上，他感觉自己一口气喘不上来。

斯莱特林，尤其是跟自己同届的斯莱特林，似乎都跟他关系不错......

“不会吧......”哈利把杂志抱在胸前，看着红金色的床幔，这个组织可从没听过有斯莱特林的学生，以斯莱特林的性格，他们怎么会把自己学院最显赫的学生跟敌对学院的“仇人”凑在一起。可是如果这个画手是个斯莱特林的话......是不是意味着离他知道也就不远了？

哈利将杂志盖在脸上，他当初可就是因为拉文德那几个常常偷偷摸摸凑在一起的姑娘才发现这个组织的。那如果那个人知道了......他会觉得恶心吗？哈利小小地呻吟了一声，好吧，也许是他想得太多了，但是一遇到和他有关的事，哈利觉得自己的脑子总是不够用，他从来不知道自己的联想能力竟然这么丰富。

周一他小心翼翼地朝斯莱特林长桌看了一眼，浅金色的头发晃啊晃，不知道布雷司又讲了什么笑话，整个斯莱特林都在笑，潘西笑得花枝乱颤地靠在他身上。

不要脸。哈利小声唾弃了一口，端起杯子猛地喝了一口南瓜汁，嘶！谁换成了柠檬汁怎么这么酸！一定是乔治和弗雷德。

哈利正在心里给人乱安罪名，突然发现大厅另一头的人转过头看向自己，目光相接居然还挑衅的一挑眉，哈利气得想要把手中的杯子砸到潘西头上，然而只能假装不慌不忙地放下手中端着的“柠檬汁”再生硬的转过头，假装融入了格兰芬多长桌的讨论，然而耳朵里什么也没听进去，眼角却把那群绿色的毒蛇一网打尽，潘西终于离开他身上搂住了布雷司的胳膊。

不要脸！哈利又咬牙切齿的啐了一口，狠狠地咬了一口手上的布丁，看着那个人又拿起一颗青苹果凑到嘴边。真是的，这果子有什么好吃的，哈利心里酸溜溜地想，跟他心底咕噜咕噜冒着的气泡一个味道。

一转眼又到了周五，这一周，德拉科还是老样子，能打他绝不手软，该损他绝不嘴软，捉弄他绝不心软，哈利狠狠地摔下自己的羽毛笔，写写写，写什么写，这个样子下去还有什么好写的！这样子怎么看都不会有结果的啊！

哈利不会承认的，他写这些故事，其实就是很想看他的读者们拿着显微镜找那个人确实爱着自己的蛛丝马迹。可是这样自欺欺人的游戏要玩到什么时候？哈利表示自己很委屈，哈利表示自己很难过，哈利表示自己......不想写文。

所以从未缺席的哈利这次没有投稿。但是他还是去拿了一本杂志，他想看看上个星期那个画手有没有出新图。

夜深人静的格兰芬多塔楼，哈利躲在被子里借着荧光闪烁看清了新的一张画，整个人僵直在床上大气不敢出。

画面中的自己明显一脸不爽地看着靠在少年身上的黑短发女孩，被靠着的那个浅金色短发的混蛋冲自己一挑眉，站起来推开了身上的人，穿过整个大厅坐到自己身边，一伸手揽住自己的腰，头埋在自己的颈窝处来回磨蹭。

哈利不由自主地一缩脖子，那细软的发丝似乎就在颈侧来回晃动撩拨着他，带着果香沁入他的心扉，哈利扑到自己枕头上，深吸了一口气。

他觉得自己心里委屈，自己的两个好友，罗恩赫敏眼看着都修成正果了，最近三个人走在一起哈利愈发觉得自己像是一颗巨大的电灯泡，那两个人偏偏还不愿意走在一起，说是要照顾他的心情，于是哈利一边一个连着电源的正极负极闪闪发光。

他也想像这两幅画里一样啊，哈利把杂志支在自己面前，看着那个少年一遍又一遍的走向自己。可是在生活中，什么时候他才会真的走向自己啊？

从这以后，D.A里大名鼎鼎的"Granny Smith"毫无预兆封笔了，再也没投过一篇稿，任由评论里大家怎么哀嚎也没有用，DM的画就成了大家新的精神支柱，评论区的日常变成了大型精分现场，一边呼唤Granny回来填坑，一边尖叫着DM笔下两个人美好的日常。当然说着说着话题就开始跑偏。

"我怎么觉得Granny太太和DM是认识的？这两个人衔接的太好了吧，一个出现一个就消失了？我还想接着看那两个傻子戳破挡在两人中间的一层纸呢！"

"我也觉得她们认识啊啊啊，两个人的风格一模一样你们不觉得吗？都是些日常小事，特别真实！"

"要是认识的话！DM太太能不能叫Granny回来啊呜呜呜，我想看她写两个别别扭扭的傻子，一个死活开不了口，一个假装不知道，她不能这样晾着他们啊呜呜呜。"

"但是你们不觉得Granny笔下都是哈利表现得更明显吗？但是DM画中反而是马尔福更主动，我怀疑她们两个一个是狮院的一个是蛇院的，所以观察角度不太一样？"

"DM画的，我几乎都要不记得原本应该是什么样的了，感觉她的画就是现实！"

……

哈利最近丝毫没有写东西的灵感，甚至开始躲着马尔福。自从看过那些画以后，哈利感觉自己无法再以平常心面对他，总是会想起那些画面，更糟糕的事，那些事情开始出现在梦境中，摧毁原有的记忆让哈利时常精神恍惚，一觉醒来分不清梦境和现实。

这太糟糕了。

最近这段时间，在哈利的刻意躲避下，两人的互动越来越少，但是这根本无济于事，反而越来越烦躁。

想见他……哈利躲在寝室倒在床上看着床幔，金色的穗子似乎变成了那金色的发丝在眼前来回摇晃……哈利呻吟一声，用枕头捂住自己的脑袋在床上滚了两圈。寝室只有他一个人，罗恩和赫敏约会去了，约会地点图书馆，哈利简直有十二分的敬佩罗恩，当然，他怀疑自己要是有机会约会，斯莱特林的蛇窝他大概也能闯一闯，可是那个人连个机会也不给他。

哈利拿出最新一期的杂志，又看了一眼那幅画。

最近因为两个人的日常互动越来越少，画中开始出现以前以前的场景，这也是让哈利如此纠结的原因，之一。

画上是三年级那堂神奇动物保护课，大步走上前挑衅哈利的少年并没有接着幼稚地捉弄，反而是突然凑上前吻住了他。

不管看多少次这幅画都让哈利心跳加速，梅林知道，当时那个耀眼地人向他走过来，两个人站得距离是那么近，哈利的心跳有多快。那时哈利还不知道自己喜欢他，事实上，哈利根本说不出自己是什么时候喜欢上那个人的，反正当他察觉到的时候，已经深陷在这泥沼之中进退两难。

这幅画的最下面写了一行字。

"感谢大家的支持，有什么想说的话大家可以在下周五之前在有求必应屋留下信封，我会挑几个人回信，再次感谢大家对他们的热爱。——DM"

要不要写信呢？哈利犹豫着。这个DM一定是个斯莱特林，这一点哈利已经十二分的确定了，看看他画的马尔福，简直是按照贵族的标准画出来的，典型的斯莱特林做派！觉得自己高人一等。哈利想到这里哼了一声，但是他觉得……他觉得真人还要更好看，那种嚣张和恣意妄为的神态，画里不如现实中一半鲜活。哈利为自己这个想法脸红。

其实哈利就是想知道更多有关于马尔福的消息，但是要怎么开口呢？他的目光又落在了评论区召唤自己的那些评论上，或许……这是个不错的借口？

【姑娘你好，我是Granny Smith，叫我Granny就好，我超级喜欢你画得他们两个人，让人感觉到温柔和无限爱意。我猜你是个斯莱特林？觉得你把马尔福的画得特别真实，就像是他本应该这么做，不知道有没有机会做个朋友？】

这天夜深人静，哈利将信封塞进了有求必应屋的信箱里。

转眼又到了周五。这一周，那个成天"咯吱咯吱"啃着青苹果的少年又开始频繁的出现在哈利的面前，尽管哈利已经刻意躲避了正面相遇，却还是常常被他那两个高大的跟班前后围堵，斯莱特林和格兰芬多之间有那么多交集吗？怎么走哪都有他？

然而那些刻薄的讽刺在哈利听来似乎变得不那么伤人了，就连打在身上的力度都轻柔了许多。其实哈利完全可以一把推开他的，但是哈利自己舍不得用十分力气，推拒的动作简直就是在欲拒还迎，他在留恋缠绕在自己身边的青苹果的香气。简直是疯了。

周五晚上，哈利怀着忐忑不安的心走进有求必应屋，发现杂志边上只放了一个信封，上面写着"Granny收"，看来其他人的回信已经被取走了。

【Granny你好，你的名字是青苹果的意思吗？看来你也很喜欢马尔福咯？感谢你的喜欢，事实上，我的确是个斯莱特林，而且是个男生。这里有张施过魔法的羊皮纸，也许我们可以通过这个来对话会比较方便。】

男生？哈利傻在原地，这个消息对他而言太过于震惊了，他完全没有想过这个画手有可能是个男生，这也太……怎么会有男生？不！他自己不一样！他是出于……私心！

一张空白的羊皮纸滑落到地上。哈利捡起来看了看，看来这就是他说的可以用来对话的羊皮纸了？他犹豫了一下，拿起自己的羽毛笔。

【Hello？】

没一会，墨水消失了。哈利瞪圆了眼睛看着空白的纸张。

隔了很久，就在哈利坐立不安后悔自己做出这种愚蠢的事情之际，纸上凭空出现一句话。

【Granny？】

哈利愣了一下，赶紧拿起笔。

【嗯，是我，DM？这太神奇了，怎么做到的？】

【纯血家族的小秘密。】

【好吧，典型的斯莱特林。话说我怎么叫你呢？DM叫起来感觉怪怪的。】

【小龙好了。】

哈利看见出现在眼前的称呼眼皮直跳，梅林啊！这名字也太可爱了吧！斯莱特林居然有这么可爱的男生吗？！

【Hello？还在吗】

【在的在的，你真的是斯莱特林吗？我还从没见过一个斯莱特林像你这么可爱！】

【可爱？你对我的血统有什么误解吗？】

【不是不是，我的意思是说，梅林啊，你这个称呼真的很容易让人误会啊！大家都这么叫你吗？】

【没有，只有你能这么叫。】

哈利听见自己心里那只疯狂跑圈的小鹿被一箭射中倒在地上，大脑彻底死机了。

【又不见了，被吓到了？】

【你这样说我很容易误会啊。】

【那就误会好了。】

......

【你能不能不要动不动消失啊？】

【那个......我也是一个男生。】

【我知道啊。】

【好吧。】

哈利更慌了，梅林啊，他这是什么意思？上来就糖分这么高的昵称和暧昧不清的态度，难道说......不可能，他们根本没见过，就连性别都是刚刚才相互确认......不对，他说知道自己是个男生是什么意思？自己可从来没有展现出来过，该不会他知道自己的身份了吧！

【我看了你的文，很好看，你对他们内心活动的揣摩很有意思，尤其是哈利波特，我从来没想过他是这么想的。】

哈利问题还没问出来，对方又写了一串话。

【谢谢，没准......他就是这么想的呢？你的画也很有意思啊，就像马尔福他本来目的就是这么做一样。】

【没准他确实是想这么做呢？你为什么一直叫他马尔福？我以为你喜欢他？】

聊不下去了，哈利感觉自从跟对方"对话"以来一直被他牵着跑。

【噢，又不见了，你是在害羞吗？你可真可爱。】

【可爱？？锱铢必较的斯莱特林幼稚的报复？】

【那我就当你默认害羞了。】

【再见！】

【噢，不聊了？】

【聊不下去了】

【好吧，晚安，小苹果。】

格兰芬多塔楼传出一阵惊天动地的咳嗽声。

见鬼了！这是什么称呼？！斯莱特林都这么喜欢给别人乱起外号的吗？！

赫敏发现哈利最近变得越来越奇怪，前段时间天天一下课溜得比谁都快，成天愁眉苦脸的样子，情绪十分低落，罗恩那个粗神经居然没发现有什么问题；但是最近，哈利一改前段时间的郁闷，有时甚至写着写着开始对着羊皮纸傻笑。赫敏皱着眉看着哈利，想从他的表情中获取些什么信息，罗恩悄悄凑到赫敏跟前："你说哈利是不是谈恋爱了啊？"

谈恋爱？赫敏结合哈利前段时间的表现，先是苦闷的暗恋，再是确立关系的喜悦？也不是没可能，但是对方是谁呢？哈利从来没提过啊，不是金妮，秋张跟塞德里克在一起，但是除了她们两人，哈利好像也没有对其他女孩儿示好过。会是谁呢？

赫敏在冥思苦想什么哈利完全没空在意，事实上，他最近聊得很是开心，斯莱特林居然还有这样有趣的人。

【你为什么不写文了？那么多人叫你回来呢。】

【写不出来啊，我是说马尔福的心思太难猜了。】

【那你说说看，哪里搞不明白？我帮你分析分析？】

【你说他怎么在哪都能遇见哈利波特？斯莱特林和格兰芬多可没那么多顺路。还有明明是个纯血巫师，为什么要用麻瓜的打架方式？一个小咒语难道不是更符合他的身份吗？】

【也许他就是想多见两眼波特呢，再借打架抱他一下，毕竟正常途径可没有这样的机会。】

【呕，你说得可真够变态的。】

【那你说呢，明明那么厉害的波特，为什么不推开马尔福？还有魔药课，再简单的魔药也会出错。】

【也许他只是舍不得？他想要获得马尔福多一点的关注？】

【好吧，如果这都不算爱。】

【照你这么分析他们明明喜欢对方为什么就是不表白？】

【因为波特傻。】

【嘿，你这不公平。为什么你不说马尔福瞎？】

【你们格兰芬多都是蠢狮子，摆在眼前的事实都看不清。】

【你这是学院歧视。】

【巧了，我是个斯莱特林。】

【我看你们斯莱特林都怂吧，只敢躲在自己的舒适圈。】

【我们是绅士。】

【你猜他们谁先表白？】

【不知道，现在看起来等波特表白可能得等到下辈子了。】

【我可不信马尔福有这个胆子。】

【要打赌吗？】

【赌什么？】

【赌他们谁先表白。】

【我觉得他们没有人会表白……你是不是入戏太深了。】

【那我赌马尔福先表白，他们在一起了，你就跟我在一起呗。】

……

哈利不可思议的看着眼前的字，他不确定对方到底是怎么想的，只是一句寻常的玩笑还是……这时哈利看见罗恩赫敏朝他走来，手忙脚乱地把羊皮纸压在课本下面。

“你在干嘛？”赫敏皱着眉问。

“呃……复习功课？”

“得了吧哥们，你看魔药书会看到傻笑？我怎么不知道你这么爱学习？”罗恩用手肘推了他一下，“最近找你都要来图书馆，什么时候你变得跟赫敏一样了？还是说，你也找了个赫敏这样的女朋友？”

“胡说！”

“赫敏！哈利他脸红了！”

“行了罗恩。哈利，你要是喜欢哪个姑娘完全不需要躲着我和罗恩的，我们都是支持你的你知道吧，当然如果你不想说也没有关系……只是，只是我想让你知道我们一直都在你身边……如果是因为最近……”

“当然，赫敏，我当然知道你们在我身边，我也不会因为你和罗恩在一起了就感觉被忽视了，梅林在上，我还没那么幼稚。况且，你们真的需要多一点的二人世界。”

“那你有什么情况都要告诉我们好吗？”

“当然当然。”

“好了，其实也没什么事，就是金妮找不到你，她想问问你这周魁地奇训练的事。”

“呃……我晚上回休息室找她？”罗恩又拍了拍他的脸，一脸意味深长地笑，接着跟着赫敏离开了。

哈利对两人的行为感到摸不着头脑，这种小事……一定要到图书馆来特意找他吗？待二人走出去，他才小心翼翼抽出了藏起来的羊皮纸。

【所以又被吓到了？还是说你有喜欢的人了？】

哈利看着羊皮纸上的问题，感觉到太阳穴突突直跳，他小心翼翼地探出头，看着坐在对面书架间一直在认真做功课的那个斯莱特林，那人似乎感受到了目光，动了动看起来要转身，哈利急急忙忙缩了回来。

【算有吧。】

【算有？你们格兰芬多都一样的愚蠢吗？连自己有没有喜欢的人都不知道？】

【你们斯莱特林也都一个样，只会讽刺人？】

【行吧，那那个人喜欢你吗？】

【我猜没有。】

【那你别喜欢他了，喜欢我吧，我觉得我俩挺搭。】

【别开玩笑了，你一个斯莱特林，我一个格兰芬多，不打起来就算是霍格沃茨的奇迹了，况且我们甚至都没见过，你知道我是谁吗？】

【那我看你也挺期待那两个人在一起的，斯莱特林和格兰芬多怎么了，我喜欢你的灵魂。】

【也许我就是哈利·波特呢？】

【那我就是德拉科·马尔福。】

哈利彻底无话可接了，他可没对付过这种死缠烂打的人。

【考虑考虑吧，你又不亏，再说了，你不是挺确定这两个人不会在一起的么。】

【那他俩没在一起呢？】

【你想怎么办？如果他俩这个学期期末还没在一起。】

【如果他俩这个学期结束了还没在一起……你就告诉我你是谁？】

【你可真没劲。都说了我就是德拉科·马尔福。】

哈利懒得理他了。

第二天早餐的时候，金妮走过来贴在他身边坐下，哈利想起昨天赫敏提到过的事，昨天晚上回到寝室他太累了直接就睡过去了，完全忘记了这件事。

他向金妮道歉，金妮无所谓的耸了耸肩，凑在他身边跟他说起魁地奇的训练情况。这个学期大部分时间都是金妮在带队训练，哈利虽然是个挂名队长，却因为“个人原因”请了不少假。

哈利聚精会神的听着金妮的话，没有注意到两个人的距离越贴越近，越贴越近。

突然，一阵惊天动地的尖叫在耳边炸开，哈利莫名地抬起头，正对上一双不怀好意的灰蓝色眼睛……

“马尔福？？？？”眼睛的主人撑着下巴饶有兴趣地看着哈利一脸的惊慌。

“你干嘛？”哈利全身肌肉绷紧。

“没什么，来宣誓一下主权。”

“什么？”

哈利的领带被德拉科伸手拽住，猛地拉近，嘴唇上贴上一丝凉意。大厅静了下来。

沉默，安静，寂静。

“啧，真没情趣，该不会还是初吻吧？”

哈利脑子晕乎乎的，这是？什么情况？那人又凑了上来，贴在哈利耳边，热气吹在颈侧让他忍不住想往回缩。

“你输了，愿赌服输，小苹果。”

【我赌马尔福先表白……你就跟我在一起呗。】

哈利瞪大了眼睛，看着眼前人越来越顽劣的笑意。

“波特你知不知道你这个样子特别可爱。”

安静的大厅瞬间被山呼海啸的喧嚣声淹没，口哨声掌声叫喊声不绝于耳，哈利看见赫敏攥着拳强忍着坐在座位上，罗恩被双胞胎一左一右按着正在暴躁地挣扎嘴里还在说些什么，哈利听不清，不过估计也不是什么好话，教师席上邓布利多还是笑得一脸慈祥，仿佛大厅里什么都没发生，麦格教授捂着胸口像是收到了莫大的刺激，斯内普的脸色……反正也不会更差了。

哈利决定不思考这些复杂的问题了。

眼下他有个亟待解决的，自己的新晋男朋友是一个同人画手，而自己是一个同人写手，长达两年的暗恋心境都展现给别人看了，还有比这更蠢的事吗？

**Author's Note:**

> *Granny Smith意为青苹果
> 
> 小剧场：
> 
> “你怎么知道是我？”
> 
> “你知道DA的杂志主编是潘西吗？你的原稿笔迹也太好认了。”


End file.
